


traditions

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: keith and shiro start their holiday season off the same way every year.





	traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattyIntentions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/gifts).



> so this is a gift fic for batty, from our galtea server winter exchange. i hope you like it my dear, i had such a blast writing it!! thank you to inkling dancer for giving it a quick read through for me!

“What do you think of my sweater, baby?”

Keith looked up from his book and took in the sight of his husband.

Shiro was wearing a red sweater, which stretched deliciously across his shoulders, with an awful green trim and trees across the bottom. Written in the middle of the shirt was the phrase “ _ SANTA’S FAVORITE HO _ ”.

An involuntary snort escaped him, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he laughed.

“Jesus Christ, Shiro. Where did you even  _ find _ that?”

Shiro grinned as he flopped gracelessly onto the couch next to Keith. For all the finesse the former Black Paladin possessed in battle he never acted like it when they were at home. Resting his head on Keith’s shoulder he nuzzled in close, humming happily as their fingers found each other and interlaced.

“Amazon, duh. You can find everything on Amazon. You ready to go?”

Keith rolled his eyes, leaning down to smack a kiss on Shiro’s cheek before he stood up. He was wearing his own ugly Christmas sweater, and Shiro gave a delighted noise when he saw it for the first time.

It was a deep red with a white snowflake patterned border and a picture of Fiona the Hippo in the center, surrounded by the words “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!”

Shiro’s grin was so bright it could’ve been seen from space. He reached out for Keith’s hand and when it was grasped used the momentum to pull himself up.

“C’mon. If we don’t leave soon, the the rink will be packed and we won’t get a good spot.”

Sirius and Orion looked up from their beds as the pair passed. Orion’s little nub tail wagged as Shiro knelt to give him a scratch behind the ears. Sirius popped over to the front door, ears perked as Keith made his way over. He laid a hand on the space wolf’s head, grinning at him.

“Not tonight bud. You stay here with Rye. We’ll be back later.”

Sirius whined and padded back over to his bed, curling up next to Orion and resting his head on the Rottweiler's shoulders. Shiro and Keith left the townhouse hand in hand, keeping close as they strolled down the sidewalk. Their local park set up an ice skating rink each year and would light up the town Christmas tree in the beginning of December.

It was always a fun event, with plenty of hot chocolate to warm up after being on the ice.

Keith and Shiro grabbed their skates and sat down on a bench near the rink to lace them up. Once they were secure the pair carefully made their way to the ice, Keith stepping out first. It took him a few moments to find his footing, slipping a little on the ice and wobbling as he spread his arms wide to regain balance.

He heard a light chuckle from behind him as Shiro stepped into the rink and started skating - gliding really - across the ice with ease. Shiro skated circles around him as Keith moved unsteadily towards the wall of the rink. If he could just get to the structure he’d be fine. Shiro kept up pace beside him on his right side, arms crossed behind his back as he observed Keith and made no move to help him.

_ Stupid, smug Shiro, with his stupid ice hockey experience, stupid ice, stupid-.   _

As Keith silently grumbled his right foot slipped out from underneath him, sending him flying backwards towards the ice. His eyes closed involuntarily and he braced for the pain.

None came.

Instead he found himself cradled in Shiro’s arms, his husband grinning down at him. His eyes were soft and playful as he pulled Keith upright so they were standing, arms staying around his waist.

“So, you come here often?”

Keith blushed, batting at Shiro’s arm but still staying close to him.

“You’re such a cheeseball.”

Shiro leaned in close, eyes half lidded as his lips ghosted over Keith’s. The scent of his cologne, sharp and spicy made Keith’s head a little foggy when he pressed their lips together sweetly. Pulling back, Shiro grinned at the wounded noise Keith gave and the way he moved to follow his lips.

“I might be a cheeseball, but I’m  _ your _ cheeseball, baby. Now c’mon. I won’t let you fall.”

He reached down and took Keith’s hand, skating next to him and guiding him around the rink. Despite the cold and the unsteady footing, Keith couldn’t stop smiling. Dressing up in their worst holiday sweaters and going ice skating would probably considered weird to some, but it wouldn’t be Christmas if they forwent the tradition.

They made a few loops - slowly - around the rink before the announcement went out over the rink’s loudspeaker about the tree lighting. Shiro led Keith to a spot on the left side of the rink and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. The mayor was at the tree, making a small speech about the holiday season, but neither Keith or Shiro heard anything she was saying.  

Keith nuzzled the side of Shiro’s face, kissing down his cheek aimlessly until Shiro turned and let their lips meet. Entranced with each other as they were, they nearly missed the lighting of the tree, which burst into colors at the flick of the switch.

The star at the top gleamed gold as the lights flickered cheerily, and people around them started clapping at the display of holiday cheer. Keith grinned at the happiness in Shiro’s eyes as his husband looked at the tree. Shiro was the kind of person who started planning Christmas decorations the day after Halloween, and Keith had to fight him every year to not put them up before Thanksgiving.

“Shiro, I’m cold. Let’s go home and look at our own tree.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, taking Keith’s hand and skating over to the entrance of the rink so that they could return their skates. Once Keith was firmly back on the ground he sighed in relief. They went ice skating every year, but he never improved. Maybe he’d try to get Shiro to give him lessons some time.

As they started home a soft flurry started, flakes falling gently and leaving just a dusting of snow on the ground. Even though Keith had been raised in the desert he’d come to appreciate the winter weather - when it was nice like this. Shiro loved the snow, and he tilted his head back, tongue out to try and catch a snowflake as it fell.

Keith felt warm and his heart was full as he watched Shiro, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching and grabbing both side of his face to pull him down into a kiss. Their lips moved for a moment, before Shiro pulled back and rested his forehead against Keith’s, smiling softly.

“What was that for?”

Keith stroked Shiro’s cheek and shrugged.

“Just cause.” He pecked Shiro once more for good measure. “You’re cute.”

Shiro laughed and pulled away, pulling Keith with him as they continued down the sidewalk. As they walked up the steps they could hear Orion barking inside, and there was a  _ pop  _ and the scent of ozone and Sirius appeared on the front stoop beside them.

Keith made a face, reaching out to pet the wolf as Shiro opened the door.

“Bud. You know you’re not supposed to do that.”

If a dog could roll his eyes, Sirius would have as he teleported back inside the house and onto the couch, sprawling out on his back. Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as they walked into the front hall. Orion was happy to see both of them, whole body shaking as he wagged his tail and brought his rope tug toy to them to play with.

Shiro obliged the Rottweiler, roughhousing with him as Keith went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. He heated up the milk - he’d been appalled when Shiro told him he normally used water to make his and had nearly divorced him - and put a dash of powdered cinnamon in his cup and a peppermint stick in Shiro’s.

Once the drinks were ready he carried them into the living room, where Shiro was already sitting on the couch, arm resting on the back, as he watched Orion and Sirius groom each other. He handed the purple mug to Shiro and sat carefully, snuggling underneath the outstretched arm and leaning into him. They sat and sipped their drinks quietly for a little while as they observed the decorations.

There was a small reusable tree set up in the corner of the living room - _“Keith I want a_ real _tree!” “We’re not killing a tree every year for one month of celebration Shiro, it’s not happening.”_ _“How about every_ other _year?” “Fine.”_ \- with tiny replicas of the Lions, Altean designed baubles, as well as traditional glass bulbs all wove together with lights, and at the top was a specially commissioned topper that every Paladin had. A perfect model Voltron sat atop the tree, keeping a vigilant watch over the pair.   

Keith sighed and his eyes dipped shut as he soaked up the warmth from Shiro’s body next to his. He felt his husband chuckle and take the mug from his grasp before it could fall and spill on them. He hummed and nuzzled closer.

“Thank you, baby.”

Shiro kissed the top of his head and leaned his cheek there. They were warm and cozy on the couch, and the dogs had settled down on the floor, taking a page from their parents’ book as they cuddled together.

It was a good start to the holiday season.

**Author's Note:**

> well there it is! i hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
